Eren x Mikasa Love story
by LaSelluzNC
Summary: This is a new Ermika love story I hope you enjoy. I do not own the image.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Feelings He Doesn't Understand..**

It has been the 16th time the survey corps went to fight against the titans. And like always, part of the operation used Eren's titan powers to wipe out any titan easy to reach. Eren sometimes came back to form with a small fever or two. But this time he came back with a huge fever that he needed to be placed in the recovery room. Mikasa being her worried self put herself in charge of helping Eren recover….

"You should be more careful when you use your titan powers.." says Mikasa looking straight at Eren. Eren tries to avoid her glare and say "I know, I know you always tell me this don't worry I always recover an-". He was interrupted by Mikasa.. "And what if you don't recover one day then what am I supposed to do!". Her face turns from emotionless to worry. Eren doesn't like seeing her like this so he takes her hand. Mikasa feels his warm hands and blushes really hard that she covers her face with her red scarf.

"Look don't worry I will find a way for that to never happen" say Eren. Mikasa can't resist her hot blushing, so she quickly looks at the clock and says "I- I guess it is time to get you your lunch be right back" says Mikasa quickly letting go of Eren's hand and walking fast out the room.

_Well that was weird _thought Eren as he watched the door close behind Mikasa. _Why did she do that _questioned Eren. _ Well she did look adorable doing that _thought Eren _Wait? What am I thinking?_ Eren trying to forget what he thought looked straight towards the clock. _ Mikasa lied.. we still had 15 minutes left before my lunch… why? Why did she lied then?_

_Idiot! Idiot! I had the opportunity to tell Eren how I feel about him and I just left him!_ Thought Mikasa. _ He was right there! It felt like the right moment! And I just ugh!_ Mikasa felt really disappointed towards her action. _ Okay Okay I know what I should do once I come back with Eren's lunch and mine I would con- _Mikasa thought was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" screamed Jean running after her catching his breath. "Oh hey Jean? Are you Okay?" ask Mikasa. Jean was holding his knees and trying to catch his breath "huh? Oh…. Yeah yeah I wanted to ask you something Mikasa". "Umm sure what is Jean?" questioned Mikasa. "Would you want to go out with me on a date sometime?" ask Jean eagerly but blushing. "I- I can't give you an answer right now-"Mikasa was interrupted by Jean. "Why? Why not?" questioned Jean.

"I- Um-"Mikasa was once interrupted again. "It's ok Mikasa you can give me your answer anytime, but do you want to get lunch right now?" ask Jean. _Lunch?.. Oh lunch… Eren's lunch!_ Thought Mikasa. "Oh sorry can't right now I have to get lunch for Eren" says Mikasa. "Eren.. Huh? You like him don't you!"Exclaims Jean. "Umm… No! He's like family to me anyways got to go!" replies Mikasa running past Jean to the dining hall. _Whoa that was too close!_ Thought Mikasa while running.

Eren was laying down now staring at the roof. _Mikasa… the girl I saved…and she saved me back…the girl with beautiful black hair and those beautiful eyes that you cannot compare! Is… is she just family to me?No for some reason giving her the title "family" doesn't fit well with her… C- Can this mean… Mikasa means something more to me then just family?_ Eren thought as he looked over to the clock. _I guess she is getting our lunch by now….. Wow she is really amazing! Always worrying about me even when it is really not needed….. it still feels some what GOOD? _

Eren then hears Jean walking past his room talking to Marco. "I don't know Marco but it seem Mikasa loves Er-"Jean voice got quieter as he was walking down the hall. _Can this be? Mikasa loves me? Nah this can't be she never shows those kinds of feelings towards me. Maybe Jean is just teasing me. LOVE? _ That sent a warm feeling to Eren's stomach. _ Wait LOVE? Is this what I feel towards Mikasa…. It feels some what good giving love as the title for Mika- No Eren No think straight! _ Thought Eren smacking his forehead. _Maybe just maybe I should investigate how I feel and what I think when I'm near her.. Yeah that sounds like a perfect idea!_

Mikasa was walking down the hall with two lunches in her hands. As she reached Eren's room she took a deep breath and thought to herself _ Okay when I feel like it's the right moment to tell Eren I Won't screw up this time!_ As Mikasa opens the door she saw Eren laying down staring at the roof. _ I wonder what he's thinking _thought Mikasa. Mikasa took Eren's lunch and places it on a small bed table so he can eat on the bed. Eren sits up and places the bed table on his lap. Mikasa grabs a near by chair and sits next to Eren.

It was a really awkward silence till Eren broke the silence.. "Hey Mikasa thanks for bringing me my lunch and helping me recover"says Eren. "It's not really a big deal I- I just wanted to make sure you recover well"replies Mikasa. They both start to eat and chat. "Soo I noticed that you left 15 minutes early to lunch"says Eren. "Oh god you noticed!" says Mikasa embarrassedly. _I thought he wouldn't notice Crap!I'm such an idiot!_ Thinks Mikasa not feeling herself starting to blush. _ I- Is she blushing? She looks so cute like that! _Thinks Eren.

Mikasa trying to change the topic says " Hey, guess what Jean ask me out on a date..". _ What?! A date! Jean and Mikasa! No she can do better please Mikasa please tell me you said NO! _thought Eren Furiously. Eren trying to keep his jealously and his calm said "Oh….. what did you respond?". Mikasa looked up at Eren and saw his furious face _Is he jealous? No that's not like him hmm.. let me test this out! _ Thinks Mikasa. "I actually couldn't give him a response…"says Mikasa. Eren feel relieved. "…But I might be giving him one later"continues Mikasa.

At this point Eren's jealously grew that you can even tell he was really jealous. _Aww he looks so cute and adorable… well since I got this far why not see what else he would do? _ Thinks Mikasa while still continuing, "you know I might want to give him a chance tha-"Mikasa was interrupted when Eren grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close. They ended up looking at each other face to face. _I can't take this! I know how I feel about her now! I need to tell her Now!_ Thinks Eren. _ H- He pulled me close to his face oh god am I blushing I'm feeling bright red! _Thinks Mikasa. Eren couldn't get his words out of his mouth so he pulled her in for a kiss.

_T- This…. This feels amazing!_ They both think. Mikasa felt her spot uncomfortable so she sat on the Eren's bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eren saw Mikasa moving and he didn't want the kiss to be separated even for a second so he was moving around with her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss was going on for minutes but for them it was an eternity they didn't care about time or who is going to catch them on the act. For the first time they felt the same way as each other…their own affection and love. They only cared about each other right now.

Once they both gasped for air they both heard each other say "I love you!". _ He loves me! _ Thought Mikasa. _ She loves me_ thought Eren. Both of them didn't want to separate from the kiss they both wanted to be like that forever. Once both of them felt their desires has been completed they separated and hugged each other. Mikasa felt the urge to whisper "I loved you since I first saw you Eren". Eren looks at her kisses her on the forehead and he returns the hug and whispers back "Me too but I never understand my feelings towards you till now". That gave Mikasa the joy and happiness.

An hour past and they were both still cuddling. "Eren it's getting late and I don't really want to go" says Mikasa. "I don't want you to leave either, please Mikasa stay with me" replies Eren. Mikasa nods and she lies down with Eren. Eren turns around and hugs Mikasa from the back and he whispers once again "I love you". Mikasa feeling like the happiest person in the world smiles and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm Glad it wasn't a Dream**

The next day….

Eren wakes up and looks to his right. _T- There's nobody next to me_ Eren thought as he was feeling his right side to see if there was any sign of a warm body being there. _ N-No this couldn't be a dream I-I really thought Mikasa and Me wer- _His thought was interrupted when the door was opening. It was Armin he had a big smile on his face.. "Hey Eren I got good news" said Armin. "Good news? What is it?" respond Eren. "The doctor said you're recovering quicker than he thought so he told me that you can finally return to fight" explains Armin.

_I can return to fight? Yeah I can return to fight the titans since that's been my goal. But what about Mikasa? Did this really happened to us? Or was I dreaming everything? Maybe I should go see her an- _ His thought was interrupted by Armin's voice. "Eren? Eren did you hear me? Aren't you happy?" says Armin. Eren responds "Oh.. Yeah Yeah since that was my goal and everything an-". "Hey Eren are you okay or Are you feeling ill again" jokes Armin. "No No I'm fine" responds Eren with a fake smile.

_No what am I saying I'm not fine… because I need to know if what I'm thinking that happened last night…. really did happened. _With that Eren got up and dressed to walk out with Armin to the boys' cabin. As he was arriving somebody grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards them. "What happened between you and Mikasa last night?!" exclaimed Jean with jealously in his eyes. "What? What do you mean?" responds Eren trying to find more information.

"Don't try to make a fool out of me Jaeger! Now tell me what happened between you and Mikasa!" yelled Jean. Jean was really making a scene. Because every boy in the boys cabin turned around and stopped doing what they were doing to look at the scene Jean was making. "Why are you telling me this?" asked Eren while smirking. "Don't you smirk at me you know what I'm saying Mikasa never came back to the girls' cabin!" argued Jean.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! So you actually admit you stalk Mikasa!" jokes Connie. "W-What I-I don't….. look stay out of this!" yells Jean at Connie. "Look Jean why do you care" continues Eren. "Because! I asked Mikasa out yesterday and…. And she never said anything and I was waiting for her to return back to the girls' cabin… But she never did and as I was passing by your recovery room there she is! She comes out of your room with a big smile!" argues Jean. "So?" responds Eren. "So! She told me her answer about my offer to date her!" explains Jean. "And?" says Eren thinking this is too good to be true.

"S-She… SHE REJECTED MY OFFERED!... Then she left happily!" yells Jean heartbroken to even continue. Every guy in the cabin just stares at Jean and all you can hear from their whispers is "Oooh he got rejected so bad!". _ I can't believe this! M-Mikasa and I really did kiss! W-We really expressed our love to each other! _ Thought Eren as he was quietly walking out of the boys' cabin to go find Mikasa. All Eren saw as he was leaving was Jean falling to his knees and he started crying. _I need to find Mikasa _thought Eren For that was the only thing he can think right now.

Two hours before Eren was allowed to leave…..

Mikasa woke up and as to her surprised there she was laying down to the right of Eren, the boy she fell in love with many years ago. She felt his heart beat and the warmth of his body, because he was still hugging her tight. Mikasa couldn't actually believe this was real life this all felt like a dream. But she knew this wasn't a dream but more like a miracle to her.

_This feels wonderful being in his arms… I can't believe this all happened yesterday.. _thought Mikasa as she pulled Eren's arms closer to her. _I can be here for an eternity and never regret the years I spend in his arms… _thought Mikasa. Sadly reality hit her.. _ But I need to leave right now so we don't get in trouble _she continued to think.

As Mikasa pulled away from Eren's arms, she stands up and kisses Eren in the forehead. Happily she opens the door and slips away. As she was about to leave Jean bumped into her. "H-Hey Mikasa what are you doing here" asked Jean. "Oh nothing… just came to visit Eren…" said Mikasa. "Oh well… that was a long visit huh?" he responded while getting jealously in his tone. "Uhhh…. I guess?" replied Mikasa while thinking that she will be discovered.

"Umm.. Anyways about my offer yesterday do you want to go ou-" Jean was interrupted by Mikasa answer. "No Jean I'm sorry" says Mikasa as she left with a smile on her face. Mikasa just left with her response and she quickly went to the showers to clean herself up. As she changes and goes to do her work out routine. She was stopped by Christa, Sasha, and Ymir. "Well don't you look happy today?" asked Ymir. "Wow! Mikasa I haven't seen you this happy before!" exclaims Christa adding a smile to her face too. "Did you eat something good today?" asks Sasha.

Since Mikasa trusts these girls she tells them. "No… It's Eren that made me happy!" she exclaims. "No way he gave you food!" asks Sasha eagerly hoping she would share food. "Don't be a fool Sasha!" responds Ymir. "Yea Sasha it obvious that Eren finally showed his love for Mikasa" adds Christa. "Wow really!" asks Sasha. "Yeah.. we kind of had our first kiss yesterday" explains Mikasa. "Well don't leave us with that tell us more details" responds Christa.

_I'm glad this wasn't a dream _thinks Mikasa as she give more details to the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Everybody finds out!**

Eren couldn't wait to find Mikasa and hug her and maybe even…_ Kiss her I need to feel that spark that amusement I felt when we first kissed_ Eren thought as he was running and looking for Mikasa. _ And why not? I should ask her out today!_ thinks Eren as he was looking around. He finally found Mikasa standing in a distance along with Christa, Sasha, and Ymir. _ Wow I haven't really seen Mikasa this happy before… maybe she is feeling the same way as I am!_ thought Eren. As he was thinking whether to approach Mikasa or let her have her moment with the girls.

"Wow! I can't believe that happened I'm so happy for you Mikasa!" explains Christa. "Me too" adds Sasha. "Thanks" responds Mikasa smiling and blushing a little bit. "Talking about Jaeger there he is" says Ymir, "Why don't you go and say "hi" to your boyfriend" teases Ymir. Mikasa blushes, "H-He hasn't really asked me out yet" responds Mikasa. "Maybe today is the day he will!" says Christa. "Yeah Mikasa go get him!" adds Sasha. Mikasa smiles and runs to Eren.

_Mikasa is running to me… I-I cant wait! _Thinks Eren as he also starts to run to Mikasa. "Hey girls lets give them two love birds a moment" says Ymir. "Sure! Let's go get breakfast" adds Sasha as they are walking away to the dining hall. As both Eren and Mikasa keep running they start to speed up.. until they finally get to hug each other. With all that running they are both so exhausted that they fall to the ground still hugging each other.

"Mikasa I have something to tell you.. Will you be my girlfrien-" asks Eren but he gets interrupted by Mikasa answer. "Yes! Eren Yes!" say Mikasa eagerly as she separates from the hug and gets up. _ Why? Why did she separate from the hu- _ Eren thought was interrupted when Mikasa grabs him and pulls him up for a kiss. _ Ahhh those sparks they are coming back! _They both think as they continue to kiss. There kiss was interrupted by a person running towards them yelling their names.

It was Armin and as soon as he catched up to them he says "Wow! You guys really do love each other!" Eren and Mikasa both smile. "Guys does this mean that you both are goin-" Armin was interrupted by Eren's answer. "Yes Armin we are going out!" answers Eren happily grabbing Mikasa's waist and pulling her closer. "Yay I'm so happy for you both" says Armin as he brings a smile across his face.

"Yea I know" says Eren. "Hey we should probably head over to the dining hall to get breakfast" says Armin. "I wonder what will the other guys will think" says Eren. "Don't worry Eren if they think wrong I will punch some sense into them" jokes Mikasa as she kisses eren in the cheek. All three of them head towards the dining hall.

Once they arrive at the dining hall. All of the people in there make there eyes towards the new couple holding hands. "Congratulations!" some people start yelling. As the three of them smile and continue to grab their breakfast to sit down together. Jean turns around and gives a cold look to Eren. Mikasa notices and she gives a really cold look at Jean the sends a cold shiver through his body. Jean immediately turns around and continues to eat.

Suddenly everybody starts to examine the new couple's action while they are eating. _They are really showing no new action as a couple_ they start to think. _It's like they are not even going out _people start to think. Armin notices the behavior of everybody so he writes down a message on a piece of paper. He then hands it down to Mikasa and Eren. The note read "_It looks like they want a show". _Mikasa asks Armin for his pencil and she writes down.

"_Then we will give them one" _Mikasa shows the note to Eren and Eren nods she then hands the note to Armin. Mikasa looks over to Eren and say "Eren I love you". Eren feeling a warm feeling with those words responds "I love you to Mikasa". Then suddenly Eren grabs Mikasa and kisses her. Mikasa wraps her arms around Eren's neck and she blushes. Every one looks at them and cheers.

Jean on the other hand gets hot boiled angry that he gets up and runs to the exit door. He then exits and slams the door really hard behind him. No one seems to notice except for Marco who runs after him. Everybody else stares and cheers for Mikasa and Eren as they continue to kiss.

Jean kept walking fast to the training arena when he feels that someone grabs his shoulders and pulls him closer. Jean thinking it was Marco says "LOOK MARCO LEAVE ME ALO-" he was interrupted because the person who grabbed him wasn't Marco it was Annie. "Look I know you like Mikasa.. And I like Eren… maybe we both should team up to get them." Explains Annie with an emotionless expression over her face. _Annie likes Eren? Hmmm this plan might as well work for me to keep Mikasa. _Thinks Jean. "Sure Partner" responds Jean shaking Annie's hand.

At the training arena they were working on hand to hand combat. So everybody got to pick their partner. Jean immediately picks Mikasa. And Mikasa feeling bad for him agreed to be paired up with him. Eren looking around to look for Armin to pair up bumped into Annie. Annie with a emotionless expression says "Hey Jaeger you want to pair up?". "Sure" responded Eren since he saw that Armin had already paired up with Marco.

As they started to train, Annie started to beat Eren with no efforts. This caught Mikasa's attention that she got mad that Eren was getting hurt. She was so mad that she actually punched Jean really hard in the stomach that Jean fell on his knees. "Wow… Mikasa… t-that's a g-good one" says Jean struggling for air. Once Annie saw the perfect time to act "clumsy" she fell right on Eren. And they both fell down to the ground.

"Whoops my bad" says Annie smiling and getting her face closer to Eren for a kiss. Mikasa got furious when she saw what Annie is trying to do to her man. Eren realizing that Annie was getting close for a kiss, rolls over making Annie fall off him and landing her face to the ground. Eren stand up and let out a breath of relief. _ That was to close does Annie have a crush on me? _thought Eren.

_Dammit! She failed _thinks Jean as he was getting up from his knees. _Dammit! I was so close to kiss him and now IM KISSING THE FLOOR! _Thinks Annie angrily. Annie got up and walked towards Eren. She then grabs him and pulls him closer for a kiss. Again Eren thought quick and he broke from her strength and he walked away.

Annie immediately gets angry and yells "AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU JAEGER, YOU DON'T LIKE ME? WHAT DOES MIKASA HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" Eren walks to Annie and gives his answer…. "Mikasa has everything you don't". With that Annie loses her temper and she punches Eren right in the face as she was about to use one of her moves on him. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

When she turned around. Mikasa punched the hell out of Annie making her do a back flip and land on the floor. "You heard him Annie I have everything that you don't.. Which means I have more strength than you" explains Mikasa. Armin taps Annie to see if she is conscious. "Ummm… Mikasa I don't think she heard you" explains Armin.

Everybody in the training arena watched the whole scene and they all whispered "Damn Mikasa punched Annie unconscious." "Uhh.. w-what happened?" says Eren struggling to get up. "Eren!" exclaims Mikasa while trying to get him up. Eren eyes widened when he saw Annie on the floor. "M-Mikasa? D-Did you do this?" asks Eren looking at Mikasa. "I told you Eren if people go against our love I will punch some sense into them" jokes Mikasa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Our love is stronger than you**

Annie wakes up. _W-What happened? Where am I?_ Thinks Annie, having no idea where she is. Then it hit her _A-Am I in a recovery room?_ Annie tries to sit up but she feels a major pain in every part of her body. _Damn what happened to me? _She thinks until the door opens. It was Jean. "H-How are you doing?" asks Jean. "What do you mean? Jean what happened to me?!" exclaims Annie.

Jean then finish explaining every detail that happened from the start to now. _M-Mikasa did this! That that … _Annie's thought was interrupted by Jean. "Hey so do you still want to go on with the plan or you rather no-" says Jean but he soon was interrupted. "No! I won't give up to Mikasa Ackerman! EREN JAEGER IS MY MAN!" yells Annie.

"Keep it down would you?.. look what we have to do is use plan B as soon as you recover and then maybe we will win" explains Jean. _Sure we will use your plan B… I will use my PLAN B!_ thought Annie while she answered "Yea lets go with that". Jean smiles and he decides to help Annie so she can recover soon…

At the dining hall everyone is talking about how _Mikasa punched the hell out of Annie _or _Don't ever mess with Mikasa and Eren _or _Wow Eren/Mikasa is lucky to go out with Mikasa/Eren._ Eren, Mikasa, and Armin started to ignore the whispers and commentary. As soon as Eren and Mikasa finished eating they both left to walk around camp. Armin was invited to come along with but he decided to stay behind and to talk to Marco. But really he didn't want to be a third wheel.

As Eren and Mikasa was walking around camp holding hands they started to chat. "Eren I can't really believe this is real life you know like me and you dating.." says Mikasa. "Me neither I never thought that I would ever be the luckiest man on earth to have the world's most beautiful woman" replies Eren. This immediately made Mikasa blush that she started to reach for her scarf to cover herself. Eren then sees Mikasa reaching for her red scarf he had given her. He Grabs it, wraps it around his neck, and starts to tease her.. "Hmm this scarf really does look good hmm would it be rude of me to take it back?"Teased Eren. "Well.. you can't have it" exclaims Mikasa trying to reach for her scarf.

"Well if you want it so bad why don't you come and get it?" teased Eren. With that Eren started to run away from Mikasa. "Eren!" yells Mikasa running after her. Soon enough they started to look like two little kids running back and forth. Once Eren got tired of running he used his last energy to run towards a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

Eren sat down and started to keep teasing Mikasa as she ran towards him. Eren was waiting for Mikasa to snatch the red scarf off his neck and wrap it around her neck (As she would always do when they were kids). But not this time.. This time she sat next to Eren she grabbed the red scarf and she wrapped it around both of their necks. So they were now facing each other. Eren looks at her surprised and he starts to blush hard. "Feels Warm doesn't it?" says Mikasa. "Y-Yes I-It D-Does" stutters Eren as he feels that he is getting hotter.

_Such beauty in one human being…. That beautiful black hair those shiny eyes that makes you have a warm feeling when they stare right at you_ thought Eren. _Haha Eren is blushing hard.. that so cute.. I knew I can make him blush really hard… now it's my turn to play…_ thought Mikasa. Mikasa acted like she was going in for a kiss. But as soon that their lips were about to touch she pulled away from the kiss.

She then grabbed the red scarf off of Eren and wrapped around her neck. _What? She didn't kiss me? _Thought Eren who was desperately waiting for the kiss. "If you want a kiss then catch me" said Mikasa as she and Eren started to run around the cherry blossom tree. Mikasa was now near the other end of the tree watching Eren who was standing near the bench.

_Ok if he moves left I move right.. If he moves right then I move lef-_ Mikasa's though was interrupted when she saw Eren, who is still blushing red, jumping over the bench and grabbing her by the hands. He then uses all his strength to push her arms towards the tree.. "I won" says Eren who is desperately hungry for a kiss. "And?" teased Mikasa.

"I won which means I get a prize" responds Eren. Eren lets go of Mikasa arms and he gets close to her face. Mikasa still trying to be a teaser grabs her red scarf and wraps it around Eren's neck. "Wrap yourself in the scarf too" commands Eren. Now Mikasa and Eren are back how they started both in the scarf facing each other. "Warm isn't it?" asks Eren. Mikasa blushes. _Great now we're both blushing_ thinks Mikasa.

Eren stares at her eyes and whispers something that Mikasa couldn't understand. "What was that Eren?" asks Mikasa. "You want me to yell it?" responds Eren looking at her eyes. "Sure?" replies Mikasa not knowing if he is going to yell something nice or bad. Eren then says "I don't feel comfortable yelling it like this". "So?" asks Mikasa.

"You have to help me" explains Eren. "Ok" answers Mikasa. Once Eren heard her response he immediately grab her legs and picked her up so now he was carrying her as if they we newly wedding couple. Mikasa realizing what Eren was doing blushed really hard. Eren then started to yell.. "I, EREN JAEGER VOWS TO LOVE AND KEEP MIKASA ACKERMAN HAPPY TIL THE DAY WE PART FROM THIS WORLD". "Eren!" responds Mikasa as she grabs his neck and pulls him close for a kiss.

With that Eren's strength was getting weaker because the sparks were coming in from the kiss he immediately ran to, while carrying and kissing Mikasa, to the bench and there he sat. Since Mikasa was feeling the spark from the kiss too, the same spark they both felt from their first kiss. She didn't want to separate from the kiss so instead of sitting besides Eren she was sitting on Eren's lap.

_I-I love her with all my might nothing can be stronger than our love _Eren thought. _This feeling.. this feeling is love love of a person I love_ thought Mikasa. Both of them were still blushing red hot. But it never matter to them… it will never matter to them as long as they have each other. This "spark" they felt is a wonderful feeling they both enjoy…. It's like if somebody made a firework go on in them while they were kissing.. the firework would be shot from the brain and land in their hearts.

As soon as they both stopped kissing they looked into each other. Soon enough they were laying on the bench under the Cherry Blossom tree. _Every time we kiss it's like we barely kissed for the first time _they both thought. They both love being by each other side. But like always reality hit and they had to say their goodbyes and go to their separate ways.

Eren walked Mikasa to the girls' cabin. And there they kissed goodbye. As Eren was walking to the boys' cabin he was passing the recovery hospital. He decided to pay Annie a visit. Annie was thinking of how she was going to start her plan until she heard a knock on her door and it opened. "Jean" she said. "No it's me Eren can I come in?" says Eren. _Can this be? Will Eren tell me he loves me? Will he kiss me today? _Thought Annie as she answered "Yes Jaeger you may come in". Eren came in and shut the door behind him.

"Come sit next to me" said Annie. "No I'm alright standing" responded Eren. "Oh at least stand besides me?" offered Annie. "No.. I'm alright where I am" replied Eren. Annie was beginning to lose her temper so she said "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME TO SEE ME". Eren stayed quiet. Annie was now going to lose all her temper so she was yelled "AREN'T YOU GOING TO ANSWE-". Eren interrupted her and said "I'm just here to let you know… That Mikasa's love and mine is much stronger than you" with that Eren turned and left. Surprised Annie yelled "EREN WAIT!". But it was too late.

He already walked out and headed to the boys' cabin. _This is perfect….great job Annie_ thought Jean. Jean then bumped into Sasha. Sasha looked and stared at Jean who was holding his lunch still. "Are you going to eat that?" asked Sasha."You can have it if you are willing to do a favor for me" explains Jean. "Anything" says Sasha still staring at Jean's lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Will Jealously or Love win?**

The next day…..

_NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE! EREN WILL NEVER DO THIS TO ME HE MADE A VOW YESTERDAY!_ Thought Mikasa as she was walking towards Eren who was sitting near under the cherry blossom tree. As soon as she was in front of Eren, She had a cold look in her face. _This is weird yesterday Mikasa is happy now why does she have a cold face? _Thought Eren as he stands up to hug Mikasa.

Mikasa pushed him away and it made Eren sit back down. Clenching her teeth and fist she asks him… "Yesterday after you let me at the girls' cabin…. DID YOU GO SEE ANNIE!". Confused Eren responds "Yes?". With that Mikasa slaps Eren right across the face which makes him fall off the bench. "Ow Mikasa? What the hec-"says Eren but he was soon interrupted by Mikasa.

"WHAT! WHAT! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO EREN! GIVE YOU A KISS FOR GOING AND PAYING A VISIT TO ANNIE! AREN'T YOU SATISFIED WITH ONE GIRLFRIEND!? ARE YOU JUST PLAYING ME!" yells Mikasa. "what? Do you really think I went to ask out Annie? I made a vow to you and you still thin-" Eren was once interrupted again. "OH YEA THAT STUPID VOW YOU MADE UP.. YOU BROKE IT SASHA TOLD ME THE WHOLE THING SHE SAID SHE SAW YOU GO IN ANNIE'S RECOVERY ROOM AND SHE HEARD YOU KISSING HER AND ASKING HER OUT AND MAKING THE SAME VOW TO HER!" yells Mikasa who is getting really angry that tears are running down her cheek.

Sasha was passing by and she saw Mikasa arguing with Eren. Sasha was hoping to pass by them to get to the dining hall without them noticing her. But she hoped too much soon enough she was grabbed by Mikasa and dragged towards Eren. "SASHA TELL HIM WHAT YOU HEARD HIM DO AND SAY TO ANNIE!" commanded Mikasa.

"No Please Sasha tell her the truth" pleaded Eren who started to go down on his knees and cry. "I…. Uhh…" said Sasha. _I can't go on like this why am I ruining this perfect couple for food! No no more lying I'm going to say the truth!_ Thought Sasha as she burst out crying and explaing. Mikasa, after hearing the truth and how Jean convinced Sasha to lie to her, started to feel guilty because she slapped Eren for no reason. Mikasa was about to turn and apologize to Eren, but as soon as she turned around she saw him running towards the dining hall.

Eren filled with anger ran toward Jean who was sitting down talking and eating like nothing ever happened. Eren grabbed Jean by the collar and pushed him to the ground. Eren jumped on him and started to throw punches. Everybody was staring and yelling "Fight Fight Fight!". Jean pushed Eren off and was about to throw a punch to him when he felt that someone grabbed his hand. He turned to see who it was and he saw Mikasa was standing and holding her own fist targeting right towards him.

Mikasa was distracting Jean from punching Eren. As Eren stands up he pulled his leg far away and kicked Jean unconscious. Jean fell. With that Mikasa ran to Eren and hugged him. She started to cry and apologizing to him. Eren never likes Mikasa being like this so he picks her up and he takes her outside near the cherry blossom tree. Everybody in the dining hall is confused toward what just happened.

Mikasa couldn't stop crying and apologizing. So Eren grabs her tight and sits her under the cherry blossom tree. "Mikasa" Eren says softly into her ear. "I'm Sorry Eren I'm sorry I'm sorry" replies Mikasa. "Mikasa" Eren again says softly into her ear. "Y-Yes?" Mikasa replies still crying. "Can you hear my heart beat?" asks Eren. "Y-Yes B-But W-What D-Does T-That H-Have T-To D-Do W-With M-Me?" asks Mikasa. Eren softly whispers in her ear.. "As long as my heart beats for you… my vow will never be broken". That immediately makes Mikasa calm down. She finally gets the nerves to look up to Eren who's looking down to her. "Did you hear me?" asks Eren. "Y-Yes" replies Mikasa. "Good" says Eren going down for a small kiss.

Mikasa now is completely calm down and she breaks the kiss and asks "If Annie ever gets to Kiss you would you lose feeling towards m-". Mikasa was interrupted by Eren's answer. "If Annie ever kissed me I would never lose feeling for you because why would I want to lose my hopes and dreams, why would I want to lose my other half, and why would I want to lose the only reason to live on?". Mikasa finds herself satisfied with his answer. "Then let's go eat breakfast" suggest Mikasa.

The next day….

Jean wakes up and finds Marco looking at him. "How are you feeling buddy?" asks Marco. "Fine Fine" replies Jean. "That's good I can't believe Jaeger did this to you" jokes Marco. "Wait Jaeger did this to me!". _I swear that I would get my revenge on you Jaeger I swear!_

Soon enough somebody told on Eren what he did to Jean. So as discipline he had to do what the potato girl had to do on the first day. To run till he's about to "die" this includes skipping lunch and dinner. Mikasa was there sitting on the bench under the Cherry blossom tree watching Eren run and run. Soon enough Armin and Christa came to convince Mikasa to go to lunch but she wouldn't agree to go. Mikasa would just sit there and watch Eren run. As nice as Armin and Christa are they would bring food for their friends.

So they can eat when Eren would stop running. Soon enough night fell and Eren was running till he collapsed to ground. Quickly Mikasa ran and gave Eren food and water. Eren quickly ate and fell unconscious. Armin and Mikasa took Eren to the boys' cabin and laid him down his bed. "Umm… er… Mikasa if you want sometime alone with Eren here feel free because all the boys are going out in town for the carnival they are having" explains Connie. Mikasa nods and the boys leave. Mikasa looks at Eren and kisses his forehead.

To her surprise Eren barely made out the energy to tell her "Lay down besides me Please Mikasa". Mikasa without even thinking laid down to the right of Eren. Eren covered her with his blanket and hugged her. "Warm isn't it" said Eren. "Yes" replied Mikasa. Soon enough she fell asleep with Eren…

The Next Day…

"Mikasa.. Mikasa MIKASA" Mikasa heard a familiar voice. It was Eren's voice. Mikasa rubbed her eyes and looked at Eren. "Yea?" replied Mikasa. "Good morning beautiful" says Eren with a smile across his face he then kisses Mikasa in the forehead. Mikasa looks around. "Hey where are the other guys?" asks Mikasa still rubbing her eyes. "They had a camp fire outside and they fell asleep there.. They told me they wanted us to have privacy" explains Eren.

"Well.. Their nice?" replies Mikasa. "Yea they are" adds Eren. "Well…. Anyways I'm going to clean up ok?" says Mikasa as she was standing up and going out the door. "Mikasa?" asked Eren. "Yeah?" replies Mikasa. "So does this mean no Kiss goodbye?" joked Eren. "Fine" teased Mikasa as she walked back and gave Eren a Small kiss. "Love you?" joked Eren. "Love you too Eren" joked Mikasa as she headed out. Mikasa grabbed a change of clothes and she went into the girls' shower room.

Once she cleaned up, She walked out and bumped into Annie who just ignored Mikasa like if she wasn't even there. _I bet she doesn't want me to teach her a lesson no more_ thought Mikasa as she was walking out. "You know I could have knocked you out myself right here right now but I chose not to because I don't want to get kicked out for violence" said Annie. "Really? Sounds like excuses to me" said Mikasa as she smirked and walked away. _What nerves she has to taunt me! I will show her one day! _thought Annie as she started to undress to take a shower.

As Eren came out of the boys' shower room. He bumped into Armin. "So how it going with Mikasa?" asks Armin. "It's going really well" replies Eren. "Really?! I wish I had that same love with my crush" said Armin. "Who's your crush" teased Eren. "Annie" replied Armin. That brought a cold chill over Eren. "Oh Well I hope you get her someday" replies Eren. "Thanks buddy now if you excuse me I'm going to get myself cleaned up" replies Armin leaving with a smile across his face.

_Whoa I can't believe Armin is in love with Annie_ thought Eren. _I should tell Mikasa this_ thought Eren as he ran to the dining hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Are they training or fighting?**

Eren sits down at a table and waits for Mikasa. _Armin likes Annie huh? I hope that this won't matter to Mikasa _thought Eren as He felt somebody sitting next to him. Without thinking Eren turns around and says "Hey Mikas-". Eren then realized the person who sat next to him wasn't Mikasa. _Captain Levi?! _Thought Eren as he stood up and saluted. "Jaeger come with me" commanded Levi. Eren answered "Uh.. Sir I'm kind of waiting for someo-". "Did I give you a choice?" commanded Levi as he stood up and pulled Eren by the collar. "No sir" said Eren surprised in what just happened.

As Levi pulled Eren out of the dining hall. Levi pushed Eren near the bench under the cherry blossom tree. "Umm.. Sir what are we doing her-"Eren was interrupted by Levi's command."You see this!" exclaimed Levi as he grabbed Eren by the head and shoved his face on the bench which had a footprint. "Y-Yes S-Sir" replied Eren. "You did this So clean it up we don't keep dirt on this bench!" commanded Levi. "Now grab the cleaning supplies and you will rake the leaves on the ground, you would repaint the bench PERFECTLY, and you will trim the tree so it will look PERFECT… YOU GOT THAT JAEGER!" commanded Levi. "Y-Yes S-Sir" replied Eren as he ran the get the supplies he needed.

Mikasa entered the dining hall and looked around the room for Eren. But something caught her attention there was one table with a tray of food on it. Mikasa went and investigate. _Was this Eren's lunch hmmm where could he have gon- _Mikasa thoughts were interrupted by someone speaking to her. "If your wondering where your boyfriend is he is near the cherry blossom tree cleaning up the place" explained Ymir. _Aww is he doing that for us?_but Mikasa's thoughts were interrupted when Christa added "It also looks that Captain Levi is watching him clean".

_Of course that little "captain" always hates Eren and his guts_ thought Mikasa while replying "Thanks for telling me". Mikasa then grabbed Eren's breakfast and went out the door. Once Mikasa reached over there Eren had already finished his chore. And Captain Levi gave him a satisfy nod and walked away. _God what a chore I had to do I wonder if Mika- _Eren thought was interrupted when he saw Mikasa walking towards him with his Breakfast. "Here" says Mikasa handing his food. "Thanks" replied Eren starting to break his bread in half. Mikasa looked around the area. She saw that Eren painted the bench clear white and He trimmed the tree into a complete circle like or oval like.

"Wow" said Mikasa. "Beautiful huh?" asked Eren. "Yea very" replied Mikasa. "I guess this chore was really worth it" added Eren. Mikasa loved the view of the tree and she couldn't get her eyes off of it. Eren smiled and gave a small laugh "It's beautiful just like you now" said Eren. That made Mikasa blush. "Oh Eren stop making me blush so randomly" teased Mikasa. They both sat on the bench and shared their breakfast.

Training Hour came and this time, things where getting heated up…..

"Alright pick your hand to hand combat partner" commanded Levi. Everybody chose their partners quick leaving Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Annie alone. Everybody was focusing to see who will choose who. There was a awkward silence. "Let's make this interesting show we" said Levi. "Leonhart pair up with Ackerman and Kirstein pair up with Jaeger" commanded Levi while smirking.

Annie begun to do her fighting position while saying "I won't go easy on you Ackerman". Mikasa smirked and replied "Finally I was really looking forward for a real challenge". Jean looked at Eren and said "Focus Jaeger I won't go down easily". Eren looked at Jean and said "Me neither…Me neither". Everybody in the training arena didn't want to take their eyes off the four of them. Levi also wanted to see a real show so he said, "READY SET FIGHT!".

"I'm tired of you trying to keep Eren to yourself" yelled Annie while sending a kick towards Mikasa's face. Mikasa dodged and send a fist flying for Annie's stomach. "I'M NOT THE ONE KEEPING EREN. EREN DECIDED TO KEEP ME". Annie saw the punch coming so she dodged to the left and decided to send a kick to trip Mikasa. "LIAR" yelled Annie. Mikasa jumped over Annie's trip and she charged towards Annie sending another punch but towards her face.

"FOCUS JAEGER" yelled Jean sending a punch to Eren's face. "I AM BUT I HOPE YOU FOCUS TOO!" yelled Eren dodging the punch and sending a push to Jean. Jean trips over and falls. "EREN! MIKASA DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU! SHE DESERVES SOMEONE LIKE ME!"yelled Jean as he kicked Eren backwards. "JEAN DON'T BE STUPID MIKASA WELL DESERVES SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU SHE'S NOT THAT WORTHLESS!" yelled Eren as he grabs his balance and jumps to tackle Jean to the floor. "EREN! YOU DESERVE TO DIE ALONE!" yells Jean as he sends a punch to Eren's stomach. Eren was so distracted by Jean's voice that he took the punch in his guts. "SAYS THE ONE WHO LOST THE GIRL HE LOVES TO THE GUY HE CALL "LONER" " yells Eren while sending several punches to Jean's face.

Annie trips Mikasa, but before Mikasa tripped, she grabbed Annie's arm and pulled her down with her. "WHY MIKASA WHY DID YOU TAKE EREN AWAY FROM ME?!" yelled Annie as she was falling with Mikasa to the ground. "BECAUSE EREN IS NOT INTO WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!" yelled Mikasa as she grabs Annie by the collar and throw her head into the floor again. Eren seeing what Mikasa just did decided to do the same thing. Filled with anger Eren grabs jean by the collar and throws his head into the ground with all his force.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Captain Levi as he commanded two people to hold Eren and Mikasa back. "TAKE LEONHART AND KIRSTEIN TO THE PUNSHIBLE CHAMBER. AS FOR JAEGER AND ACKERMAN TAKE THEM TO MY OFFICE! NOW!" commanded Levi. Mikasa and Eren were sitting on their knees looking at Captain Levi. "You guys were supposed to train not almost open the skulls of your partner!" yelled Levi. "I have no excuses sir" says Mikasa. "B-BUT sir I do have an excuse it's just tha-" Eren couldn't continue what he was saying because Levi kicked him across the face making Eren fall backwards.

"Eren!" yelled Mikasa as she tried to pick him up. Levi grabbed Mikasa by the collar and pushed her across the room. "No, don't help him Ackerman" commanded Levi. Mikasa nodded. Levi looked at Eren and grabbed him by the collar. "Do you have an excuse" asked Levi. "Y-Ye-" Eren couldn't finish replying because Levi punched him in the face. "JAEGER DO YOU HAVE AN EXCUSE!" yelled Levi. "N-No sir" replied Eren. "Good now the two of you as punishment will have to do everybody's chores tomorrow so you will barely have time to be together. "Y-Yes S-Sir" replied Eren and Mikasa. "Now get out of my office" commanded Levi.

The Next Day….

Eren and Mikasa rarely saw each other in breakfast or any time sooner. _This is the worst punishment I can ever get…. Not being able to see Mikasa._ Thought Eren as he begun to do his part of the chores. _Eren…. Are you doing alright? Are you missing me? Just like I'm missing you? _thought Mikasa as she was finishing washing the dishes. Mikasa took the apron off and went directly at her next chore destination. Eren finished repainting the guys' cabin, so he was moving on to paint the girls' cabin.

Dinner came so Eren headed quickly to the dining hall hoping he would see Mikasa. Since he had finished his chores._ Would it be that I would finally see Mikasa right now?_ Thought Eren as he looked around the dining hall sure enough there was Mikasa sitting with Armin. Mikasa looked up to the dining hall's door and she saw Eren. Their eyes both sparkled with joy. As Eren was about to walk to Mikasa….. Captain Levi grabbed Eren Lunch and ordered him to go eat outside and to go finish one last chore.

_That little ugh I was so close to be with Eren for today! _Thought Mikasa furiously. "Go get him" said Armin. "Huh?" asked Mikasa. "Look Mikasa you guys deserve to see each other, so I will make a distraction while you sneak out and see Eren" explained Armin. "Thanks Armin you're the best!" said Mikasa as she hugged him. Armin's plan was about him pretending to flirt with Christa to make Ymir jealous of course he knew the consequences but he will do anything for his best friends. Sure enough the plan worked Ymir was getting jealous and everybody was staring to see what Ymir will do to Armin.

The plan was working so well that it even caught Levi's attention. Mikasa then took off and found Eren under the cherry blossom tree. Mikasa was so excited to be with Eren that she yelled his name and ran towards him. _Mi-Mikasa! _thought Eren as he stood up from the bench and opened his arms wide. Mikasa jumped into his arms making him fall back to the bench she then looked at his sparkling kind eyes and smiled. "M-Mikasa… I'm glad you're here!" said Eren as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Shhh don't talk" said Mikasa as she leaned in for a Kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Understandment..**

As Eren and Mikasa pulled away from the kiss. They hugged each other tight because they couldn't stand waiting for each others warmth to be approached. Eren and Mikasa sat back down on the bench and they started to chat. "Mikasa about Armin…. And his crush on Annie…" Eren got interrupted. "I know where you're going with this" said Mikasa. "You do?" asked Eren. "Yes Eren I know you want to help him and Annie get together" continued Mikasa. "H-How did you know?" asked Eren. "Eren I been knowing you for quite a while, I think I can tell when you want to help your best friend" said Mikasa smiling.

"So does this mean your going to help me?" asked Eren. "Sorry Eren I can't because I know that if I get close to Annie I'm going to lose it again" replied Mikasa. "Oh" sighed Eren. "H-Hey guys I'm really flattered you want to help me…. But I want to win Annie by myself" said Armin walking towards them. "A-Armin?!" said Eren. "W-When did you get here? W-Why do you have a black eye?!" continued Eren. "Oh this? I got this by Ymir it was part of my plan to make a commotion so you and Mikasa can see each other.." said Armin slightly trying to show a smile. "But don't worry I'm fine" said Armin having a smile on his face.

"This happened to you because of us?" said Eren. "Yea.. Eren I told you to not worry about it.. I'm ok" Armin continued, "Well anyways I'm going to pay someone a visit see you soon". With that Armin ran of to the infirmary building. "Uh- ok" replied Eren as he saw his blonde friend run away. Eren just stood there for awhile thinking how things have changed during these years. "Eren?" Mikasa broke the silence. "Yes? Mikasa" replied Eren. "Don't worry about him… he knows what he's doing" said Mikasa while hugging Eren from behind. Eren grabbed her hands and twirled her around. "Hey… do you want to see something?" asked Eren while looking at Mikasa's eyes.

"Um… Sure" replied Mikasa confused. With that Eren's eyes lighted up and took Mikasa's hand and pulled her towards a path through the forest. _This feeling… it feels like been through this before…_ Mikasa thought as she was being pulled by Eren. _Eren used to do this when we were little he used to have excitement like this when he was taking me somewhere…This…. This feels nice…_ Mikasa thoughts were than interrupted by Eren's voice, "Mikasa? Why are you crying?". "Huh?" replied Mikasa as she felt a fresh tear going down here cheeks. "A-Am I pulling you to hard?" asked Eren worried. "Um, N-No it's just that" There was a long pause.

"I-I feel loved again by you Eren… I guess I'm happy that your happily dragging me around like you used to do when we were young" said Mikasa as another happy tear rolls down her cheek. "M-Mikasa" said Eren with caring eyes as he brushed off a strain of hair off her face. "Now that we are together, I would happily drag you around with me forever" said Eren as he raised her chin and placed a small kiss on her lips. Mikasa blushed and pressed back at Eren's lips. "Not yet Mikasa I still want to take you somewhere" said Eren as he took Mikasa piggy back style through the path again.

Armin was nervous really nervous, _What if she doesn't have feelings for me? Man stupid me trying to win my crush when I just found out she has a crush on my Best friend.. _Armin thought as he kept walking down the hall till he found Annie's door. _Well I'm already here no time backing out. _Armin reaches for the door and opens it "Annie?". Annie was on the bed still unconscious. "Oh.." whispers Armin. As he looks down at his crush.

Armin whispers, "Annie… I-I know you can't hear me… but …. Annie I have feelings for you and I know you won't ever give me those feelings back…. But I just want you to give me a chance and… you will see that my love is true for you… Annie… Please". Armin takes one of his hand and slowly touches Annie's face. "So soft" whispers Armin. Armin then looks at Annie's lips and sighs, "I wish I can give you a kiss… so you can be awake..". Armin then bends down and lifts Annie's chin and gently place a kiss on her. "Annie I wish…. I wish-" Armin then couldn't continue. He got up and walked out the door wondering if Annie will ever feel the same.

Meanwhile Eren and Mikasa came to their destination. Mikasa got off Eren's back and looked at a beautiful view. In amazement Mikasa said "Whoa-". Eren looked at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled. Eren took Mikasa on top of a mountain with a beautiful view. To the left there was a shiny waterfall with flower petals. To the right was a wonderful green valley with different kind of flowers and small animals. But the most impressing view was the middle part where the sun was saying its goodbyes till the next day. A perfect sunset color shone over the green grass. And it blended very well with the waterfall's color. Mikasa was in shocked. She couldn't believe this view was so beautiful.

Eren chuckled softly and said, "It's beautiful huh?" Mikasa nodded and took his hand and pulled him closer to her. Eren could feel her breath. _Dammit I think I'm blushing why does she always do this to me…. But in the other hand I do enjoy this feeling.. _Eren thought as he looked at Mikasa with his shining emerald eyes. "Eren" said Mikasa as she got closer to his face. "shh… Don't speak just show" said Eren as he gently grabbed Mikasa's chin and pulled her closer for a kiss. Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss back. Eren grabbed Mikasa's waist and pulled her closer. They finally pulled away and gasped for air. "Thank you Eren… for loving me…. For giving me a home…. For teaching me to be brave… and most important.. for giving me this scarf" said Mikasa as she grabbed her scarf and buried her face into the scarf. Eren blushed and he bends down on one knee. Mikasa watched his every action. He then took her hand and stared into her eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "M-Mikasa…. After this is all over promise me that without any doubt you will…. Marry me". _E-Eren! I don't know but you always make me so happy.. _Thought Mikasa as her eyes grew of tears of joy. She jumped on Eren making him fall backwards and she kissed him. Mikasa then moved by his ear and whispered, "I promise Eren…. I love you". Eren felt a new tear rolling down his cheek. "Mikasa" Eren said gently as he grabbed her face and kissed her.

A couple of minutes later Eren and Mikasa walked back to the Scout Regiments' castle….. hand in hand. "Eren! Mikasa!" the couple turned around seeing their best friend Armin running at them. "Armin?" said Eren. "Armin what's wrong?" asked Mikasa. Armin gasped for air and then said "C-Corporal Levi is looking for you two….". _What does that shorty need now_ Thought Mikasa as she continue to hear Armin out. "A-Along with Commander Erwin and Hanji" said Armin as he was still trying to gasp for air. "Why?" asked Eren. "I don't know they just told me to tell you guys to meet them in the Corporal's office" responded Armin.

"I guess we should get going …. See you later Armin" said Eren as he pulled Mikasa's hand taking her along with him. "Oh ok" said Armin as he walked off to another direction. Eren and Mikasa arrived at their destination. They knock and they heard a "Come in brats"…. Eren went inside first and pulled his girlfriend inside. Hanji saw them holding hands and she chuckled lightly. Commander Erwin just gave a slight nod. And Levi rolled his eyes and gave a slight "Tch". There was silence for a moment then Erwin broke it "Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman…". "Yes sir" the two replied as they saluted. "Do you know why we called you here?". Eren nodded no and Mikasa responded "We have no idea, sir". Erwin walked closer to the two saluting soldiers and continued, "We have received news that you two have become an _item_, so congratulations, but you two do know that we are going outside the walls next week.." _Where is he going with this?_ They both thought. "… we want to make sure you both give it your best out there… and we don't want you guys to have distractions during the war… by that we mean while you are in war out there… Please do forget that you two are a couple".

"Wait what?!" blurted out Eren. "Shut up brat and listen" responded Levi quickly as he got up and slowly walked to Eren. "There is no necessary for violence" said Mikasa as she pulled Eren behind her and looked at Levi with furious eyes. "I _will_ take care of him _myself_" continued Mikasa. Hanji then grabbed Levi by the shoulder and pulled him back. Levi just gave another slight "Tch" and turned around and sat down while shining his gear. "Ackerman, this is why we are requesting this… you worry to much about Jaeger when your suppose to focus on your own life" said Commander Erwin. "Especially in battle" added Hanji. "The summary of this brats, is that forget about you lovey dovey shit during war and just focus on the mission, So don't start doing shit your way in war and focus not in each other or your _love_ just in our mission.. You got that brats". Eren sighed and responded "Yes Sir". Mikasa just nodded still looking furiously at Levi.

"Thanks for your reasoning and understandment, Jaeger, Ackerman you may leave now." Said Commander Erwin as he opened the door. Mikasa and Eren saluted and walked out the door. "Tch brats" cursed Levi under his breath. "What! I think they are adorable!" exclaimed Hanji. Erwin just nodded and continue, "We cannot allow our soldiers to die in vain next week". Hanji and Levi looked up to Erwin and nodded in agreement.


End file.
